


After Nap Pleasures

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Tied up Gavin is my kink [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gavin Reed wakes up after a nap to find himself tied to the bed. What is RK900's newest experiment?





	After Nap Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry okay?  
> Ricky is what I call RK900

Gavin’s eyes slowly opened, the drowsiness from his nap already fuzzing up his vision. He moved his hand to rub at his eyes, but it was stuck. Confused, Gavin looked over at his arm. It was tied to the bedpost. He looked over at his other arm. It was also tied up, in what looked like the old suit ties that Gavin hadn’t touched since college. Still groggy, Gavin looked down at his feet. They were also tied up.

Gavin let his head fall back against the pillow. He closed his eyes and processed the information at hand. He had fallen asleep that afternoon on the couch, fully clothed, and now he was lying in bed, tied to the posts, completely naked. He frowned.

“Ricky!” Gavin shouted, straining against the ties. They were expertly knotted of course, not too painful, but strong enough to prevent his escape. “Ricky!”

The door to the bedroom opened and the Rk900 entered, his face as stoic and motionless as ever. “Good,” the android said. “I was beginning to think you would never wake up.”

Gavin struggled against his binds. “Is this your idea of a joke? Let me go. Right now.”

“I’m sorry detective,” Ricky said, approaching the bed. He stood right next to Gavin, looking down at him, his hands folded softly behind his back. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Gavin asked. He reflexively tried to swing at the android, but his arm just tugged at the tie. “You let me go right the fuck now!”

“I can’t,” Ricky said. He let his eyes wander up and down Gavin’s body. “I’m conducting an experiment.”

Gavin stopped struggling against the holds. He squinted up at the android. “What kind of experiment?”

Ricky’s lip twisted into a slight smile for a split second. “I’ve piqued your interest.”

Gavin frowned at him, his mouth twitching. It was true that, in the past, Ricky’s experiments regarding the bed tended to be beneficial and pleasurable. But Gavin didn’t like the idea of being tied up much, and he really didn’t like the idea of lying naked before the fully clothed android. His penis, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the idea very much.

Ricky noticed the twitch in Gavin’s groin. Gavin sneered and tried to hide himself, but his legs were forced open, only able to get part of his thigh to cover it.

The smile stayed on the android’s face as he reached down and gently, so painfully gently, stroked Gavin. 

“An interesting reaction, Detective,” Ricky said, looking up at Gavin’s face. “These results are proving well to my hypothesis.”

“What exactly is your hypothesis?” Gavin asked. He bucked his hips, trying to get more of Ricky’s hand around his dick, but with every movement he made, the android matched exactly, keeping his touch light, and his motions small. 

“I’ll let you know,” Ricky said, “when it has been proven.” His fingers drifted to the base of Gavin’s penis, gingerly pressing against his balls. “Or disproven.”

“Whatever it is,” Gavin said, bucking up into the android’s fingers, “you better get to it quick.”

“Sorry, detective,” Ricky said, pulling away. Gavin almost whined at the loss of his presence. Almost. “But I’m afraid that for me to properly test my hypothesis, I’ll have to keep you in some suspense.”

Gavin frowned and looked over at the android. Ricky opened the nightstand table and pulled out a few objects. The bottle of lube, which was nothing new to their sex. The dildo, which they often used because Ricky was not quite built for that and Gavin still had his urges. Then Ricky pulled out some new objects. The first was what looked like an oversized ring. The second was a feather, which seemed odd. And the third was something shaped like a flattened egg. Ricky studied the objects on the table, nodded to himself, and placed the dildo back before closing it. Gavin felt a little upset they wouldn't be needing that.

“What is this all about?” Gavin asked.

Ricky grabbed the ring and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Gavin’s stomach, a slight heat radiating from the point of impact. Gavin could barely concentrate on Ricky’s words, too busy trying to will the hand down to his groin.

“You have a problem, detective,” Ricky said. “I intend to rectify that.”

“What problem?” Gavin arched his back, successfully causing Ricky’s hand to slide closer to his pulsating dick. “I don’t have a problem.”

Ricky sighed, and studied Gavin’s face. “Although I don’t actually feel any physical pleasure, I get a great deal of enjoyment out of our...sessions. Unfortunately,” he looked away, “you tend to finish rather quickly.”

“Fuck you!” Gavin said, tugging at the binds, trying to slip out of them. 

Ricky removed his hand and stood up. “I was afraid you would feel this way.”

“Look,” Gavin said, calming down a bit. “There’s nothing wrong with finishing fast, okay?”

“Of course not,” Ricky said. “Lots of men finish quickly. I was just hoping we could extend our times together. I apologize.” Rick placed the ring back on the bedside table and leaned over Gavin to untie the tie holding his right arm in place.

“Hold on,” Gavin said. Ricky stopped, his face inches away from the detective’s. Gavin’s eyes drifted over to the ring. “What’s that for?”

Ricky studied the man’s face. “It’s part of my experimentation.”

Gavin mulled it over. He groaned. “Alright fine,” he said. “Just...fucking do it already.”

Rick nodded at him and sat back down on the bed, grabbing the ring. “This is for your penis,” Ricky said. “It’ll slow the flow of blood, and allow you to maintain a longer erection.”

“You gotta stop using such technical terms,” Gavin said, laying his head back, groaning once Ricky finally, finally, grabbed his dick in full force.

“I should warn you,” Ricky said, slipping the slightly elastic ring over the head of Gavin’s cock. “It may be a bit uncomfortable at first.” 

The android slid the ring down into place, stretching it over the balls and nesting it at the base. Gavin closed his eyes. The sensation was one part painful and a million parts pleasurable. He waited for the tightness to subside a little, but there was a constant pressure there. He felt warmth leaving his shaft and he snapped his eyes open, glaring at the android. 

“Who said you could move your hand?” Gavin asked. He longed to reach down and rub hismelf, but his hands were tied and all he could do was watch helplessly as his dick twitched against his stomach.

“Sorry, detective.” Gavin wanted to punch the android for how often he kept apologizing. “But I must now begin my experiment.”

“What exactly are you planning to do?” Gavin asked, watching Ricky pick the feather off of the table.

“I’m going to see, with this ring, how long you can last given,” he ran the tip of the feather gently down the side of Gavin’s dick, the motion causing it to pulsate with intensity, “extreme measures.”

Gavin let his head fall back again. He couldn’t decide if he was enjoying this, or hating it. ON the one hand, he was completely out of control of the situation, but on the other, the soft tips of the feathers did feel wonderful on his skin. And, despite what he may tell everyone else, putting himself in the hands of Ricky was exhilarating. He had never been close enough to anyone to allow something like this to happen. KNowing that at any moment, if he just asked, Ricky would release him, was enough to let him keep going. There was no one else he trusted with that kind of power.

The feather moved from his dick and traveled up and around his chest and stomach, the tips gently tickling his skin. Gavin could feel his muscles spasming. He wouldn't give Ricky the satisfaction of laughing, however.

“Interesting,” Ricky said, pulling the feather away and placing it back on the table. “You seem to react quite positively to light sensation.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, trying to control his breath. He bit his lip, and clenched his eyes against the pressure building in his balls. “You know what else I react positively to? A fucking blowjob.”

Gavin could barely process what was going on anymore. He felt something warm and wet around his cock and his eyes snapped open. The Rk900 had his mouth around the detective’s dick, his lips at the base, his tongue swirling softly around it. 

“Fuck,” Gavin said. He went to grab Ricky’s head, longed to feel his hair between his fingers, but then he was reminded about his bondage predicament. “Look, I’ve already agreed to your experiment,” Gavin said, working hard to figure out how words worked with his brain overstimulated as it was. “You could let me go.”

Ricky released Gavin’s dick and he almost cursed himself for it, the cold air torturing him. “I could, but I don’t trust you not to touch yourself.” He looked at Gavin’s dick, almost seeming to study it. He reached out and gently stroked it, then looked up and made eye contact with Gavin. “And we are trying to test your stamina.”

Gavin was certain that without that ring on him, that damn look alone would have made cum in an instant. “How...fuck...how long do you want to keep this up?”

“As long as it takes,” Ricky responded. He left the bed, the lack of his warm weight leaving a gaping hole in Gavin’s life. 

Gavin rolled his head to the side, not finding the muscle energy to move it easily. He studied the way Ricky studied him. The android’s mouth twitched into a smile. He grabbed the elongated egg device off the table, popped the lube bottle open, and poured a glob onto it. Gavin had his suspicions about the device but he said nothing as the android sat back down on the side of the bed.

Ricky poured some more lube on his fingers, and gently rubbed it around Gavin’s ass. It was nice and warm, and Ricky’s first two fingers slipped in easily. 

Gavin could only focus on not screaming out as the android teased and opened his hole. When the fingers were gone Gavin had to bite his lip to remain in control. It almost didn’t work. 

Gavin felt a pressure at the base of his hole. Ricky’s one hand fell on his hip, holding him in place as the other gently eased the egg shape into him. It wasn’t as long as the didlo they usually used, but it was thicker.

Gavin shouted out in pleasure when the tip of it touched against his prostate.

“There we are,” Ricky said. He had that little half smile on his face that made Gavin want to punch him in his stupid smug face. Ricky reached up to the pocket in his coat and pulled out a small device.

“What’s that?” Gavin asked, eyeing the device up. 

Ricky didn’t respond. He simply pressed a button on the device and it whizzed to life. “Fuck!” Gavin screamed, his back arching into the air as the device inside him vibrated against his prostate. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Gavin said. He bucked on the bed, the device slipping slightly out of him.

“Honestly, detective,” Ricky said. He placed a strong hand on Gavin’s waist and held him down, pushing the device back inside him. “Can’t you control yourself?”

“Fuck you!” Gavin said, his body exhausted from the constraints holding it in place. He wanted so badly to be released, in more ways than one. His body settled down, riding the waves of pulsating pleasure the vibrator was pushing through it. “Puh,” he started to say. Then he clamped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth. He’s never begged for anything before in his life. And he certainly wasn’t going to beg for this.

Ricky’s second hand came up on Gavin’s waist, and Gavin moaned when the android laid himself next to him. He felt the androids breath, warm and sticky next to his ear. “What was that you were going to say, detective?”

Gavin couldn’t focus, could only breath, pant really, could only feel himself edging closer and closer without any release. 

“P-please,” he finally said, too tired to put up the fight anymore. “Please.”

Ricky reached up and tilted Gavin’s head towards him, angling it perfectly for a kiss. The other hand gently removed the ring from Gavins cock. The android rubbed it, up and down, in perfect synchronicity with the vibrator. Gavin opened his mouth, simply panting into Ricky’s as he drew nearer and nearer. He felt the build up in his balls finally allowed at full force. 

He screamed as the release finally came over him, the biggest wave of pleasure he had ever felt. He was sure he shot more cum out than he had ever before, even as a teenager.

Gavin laid on the bed, panting, not moving, as Ricky pulled the vibrator out, got up and untied the bonds. Ricky moved Gavin’s limbs into a better resting position. The android cleaned the detective up, and then sat on the bed observing him.

“Fuck,” Gavin said. “Look, if you tie me up again while I’m sleeping I’m going to punch you.”

The android simply stroked Gavin’s leg. Gavin couldn’t find the energy to open his eyes, but he knew the idiot was smirking.


End file.
